1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic system for a vehicle having a conventional open-center power brake booster powered by means of an engine-driven rotary pump with a valve that enables a small portion of the fluid delivered by the pump to be supplied to the booster while another remaining portion to be stored in an accumulator between predetermined pressure limits and in addition to supply to an open-center hydraulic actuator, such as, for example, an open-center power steering system.
2. Prior Art
These systems as they are known conventionally in the art, momentarily ceases fluid flow to the booster, as usual, when the accumulator is charged causing the driver's foot on the brake pedal to be confused in feeling a reactional brake force due to such cessation of fluid flow to the booster.